Chapter 28 FInal FeceOff Beserk Neo
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo's Rage explodes


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ****28**

**Η ΤΕΛΙΚΗ ΑΝΑΜΕΤΡΗΣΗ**

Πράγματι ο Neo είχε επιστρέψει δυνατότερος από ποτέ και αυτή τη φορά τίποτα δε φαινόταν αρκετά καλό για να τον εμποδίσει να πραγματοποιήσει τη φοβερή του εκδίκηση.

«Το ήξερα πως θα επέστρεφε...» Είπε στον εαυτό της η Sailor Moon.

-Φαίνεται πως ο μικρός μας φίλος κατάφερε να έρθει να συναντήσει τη γυναίκα του...Ακούστηκε η φωνή του Νεφλίτη ο οποίος έκανε σε λίγο την εμφάνισή του.

-ΣΚΑΣΕ!!! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo μέσα από τον Τυραννόσαυρο και εξαπέλυσε τις ακτίνες του οι οποίες βρήκαν το στόχο τους και του κατάφεραν ένα πολύ καλό χτύπημα, όταν καθάρισε ο καπνός, είπε πάλι:

-Αυτό που μου έκανες, είναι ασυγχώρητο! Με έκανες να υποφέρω και τώρα θα το πληρώσεις! Θα σε κάνω να υποφέρεις κι εσύ το ίδιο όπως υπέφερα κι εγώ! Θα μετανιώσεις που τα έβαλες μαζί μου! ΘΑ ΝΙΩΣΕΙΣ ΤΗΝ ΟΡΓΗ ΤΩΝ ΘΕΩΝ ΤΗΣ ΑΙΓΥΠΤΟΥ!!!

-Δε θα πετύχει...Οι Θεοί σου απέδειξαν ότι είναι αδύναμοι μπροστά στα Ιερά Θηρία. Και χωρίς αυτούς, είσαι ένα τίποτα!

-Θα δούμε ποιος είναι ένα τίποτα σε λίγο! Είπε τότε ο Neo και κατέβηκε από το Zord κι έδειξε το δίσκο μονομαχίας.

-Τι είναι αυτό;

-Ας τελειώνουμε εδώ αι τώρα! Ας μονομαχήσουμε!!!

-Έχω ακούσει γι αυτό το παιχνίδι και μου δίνεις την ευκαιρία να σε ταπεινώσω άλλη μια φορά, έχω ακούσει πως είσαι ειδικός...

-Η τύχη σου τελείωσε! Τώρα θα σε τελειώσω μια και καλή! Και θα τα παίξω όλα για όλα! Και το τέλος θα παιχτεί έτσι: Εγώ θα είμαι ο νικητής και εσύ θα περιπλανιέσαι για πάντα στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών!

-Θέλω να σε δω να προσπαθείς, όταν σε νικήσω, θα έχω απαλλαγεί οριστικά από εσένα και η δύναμη των Ιερών Θηρίων θα μου δώσει το θρόνο σου...!

-Θα το δούμε...Είπε τότε ο Νέο και άλλαξε το σκηνικό της μονομαχίας, σήκωσε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας και τους μετέφερε όλους στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Και δε σταμάτησε εκεί. Γύρω τους υπήρχαν έξι κολώνες στημένες σε σχήμα εξαγώνου

-Όπως το φανταζόμουν, ο Neo μετέτρεψε τη μονομαχία σε αυτό που αποκαλεί παιχνίδι σκιών, όποιος χάσει, θα μείνει εδώ για πάντα...Είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Ο Neo ρισκάρει πολλά με αυτή τη μονομαχία, είπε η Sailor Venus.

-Θα τα καταφέρει, εμπιστευτείτε τον, τις πρότρεψε η Sailor Mars που ήταν απόλυτα σίγουρη για τη νίκη του...

-Όπως βλέπεις δεν υπάρχει διέξοδος πλέον για σένα! Είπε ο Neo.

-Ναι, για σένα...

-Τέρμα τα λόγια!!! Τώρα θα πληρώσεις!!!

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ!!! Είπαν και οι δύο τότε και ετοίμασαν τους δίσκους τους.

-Αρχίζω πρώτος! Είπε τότε ο Neo. Καλώ το Φτερωτό Δράκο Φύλακα του Κάστρου σε θέση άμυνας (1200) Επίσης ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα, αυτό για την ώρα, για να δούμε τι έχεις εσύ...

-Σωστά...Θα αρχίσω παίζοντας τρεις κάρτες παγίδες ανάποδα.

-Μα γιατί λέει πως οι κάρτες είναι παγίδες; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Mercury.

-Δεν έχω ιδέα, όταν παίζεις κάρτες ανάποδα δε λες ποτέ αν είναι μαγικές κάρτες ή παγίδες απ' όσο ξέρω, απάντησε η Sailor Moon.

-Εκτός βέβαια αν έχεις να καλέσεις ένα Ιερό Θηρίο.

-Για να δούμε λοιπόν...

-Θα πρέπει να προσέχεις τι εύχεσαι. Θυσιάζω τις τρεις αυτός παγίδες για να καλέσω το πρώτο Ιερό Θηρίο! Uria. Ο Άρχοντας της Φωτιάς!

Όταν οι κάρτες θυσιάστηκαν, μέσα από μια κόλαση φωτιάς, παρουσιάστηκε το πρώτο Ιερό Θηρίο. Όταν το είδε ο Neo, είπε:

-Τώρα που το ξανασκέφτομαι, δε χρειάζεται να το δω από πιο κοντά...

Όσο για τις Sailor, κοιτούσαν με ανοιχτό στόμα. Έπειτα το λόγο πήρε πάλι ο Νεφλίτης:

-Καιρός να ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική ικανότητα του θηρίου μου. Καταστροφή παγίδων!

Όταν το είπε αυτό ο Uria άρχισε να βρυχάται και η ανάποδη κάρτα του Neo, αποκαλύφθηκε και καταστράφηκε.

-Όχι την παγίδα μου...

-Όλες οι κάρτες παγίδες είναι άχρηστες μπροστά στα Ιερά Θηρία και φυσικά καταστρέφονται. Επίσης αν είσαι περίεργος να μάθεις για την επίθεσή του Uria, παίρνει 1000 πόντους για κάθε κάρτα παγίδα στο Νεκροταφείο και αν θυμάμαι καλά, έχω τρεις, οπότε έχε 3000. Τώρα εξαφάνισε τον δράκο του αμέσως! Επίθεση!!

Η φλογισμένη επίθεση του Uria, κατέστρεψε το δράκο του Neo και τον ζέστανε αρκετά...

-Σειρά σου Neo...

«Αυτό είναι....αυτή η μονομαχία σε συνδυασμό με την πίεση του Βασιλείου των Σκιών, θα με φέρει στα όριά μου. Αλλά δεν θα εγκαταλείψω σε καμία περίπτωση...»

-Σειρά μου!!! Παίζω το Δράκο του Κεραυνού σε θέση επίθεσης! (1600) και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, μπορώ να τραβήξω άλλους δύο από την τράπουλα και να τους προσθέσω στο χέρι μου.. Τώρα παίζω τον Πολυμερισμό! Και θα ενώσω τους δύο δράκους μου για να δημιουργήσω αυτό! Εμφανίσου Δικέφαλε Δράκε του Κεραυνού!!! (2800)

-Δεν έχει αρκετή δύναμη για να καταστρέψει τον Uria...

-Θα έχει μόλις παίξω αυτήν τη μαγική κάρτα: Dragon Dagger!!! Με αυτό το στιλέτο ο δράκος μου κερδίζει 1000 πόντους ακόμα, αρκετοί για να εξαφανίσω τον Uria. Εμπρός Δικέφαλε Δράκε μου! Δείξ' του ποιος κάνει κουμάντα εδώ!

Έτσι κι έγινε, με την επίθεσή του πλέον στους 3800 πόντους, ο δράκος επιτέθηκε και οι κεραυνοί του εξαφάνισαν το θηρίο και μείωσαν τους πόντους ζωής του Νεφλίτη σε 3200.

-Εντυπωσιακό...Τελικά οι φήμες ήταν αληθινές, κρίμα που το πνεύμα σου θα μείνει παγιδευμένο εδώ για πάντα...

-Το δικό σου θα μείνει βλάκα! Να σε δω τι θα κάνεις τώρα με την ανάποδη κάρτα μου!

-Εσύ να δω τι θα κάνεις με αυτό. Ενεργοποιώ τη δεύτερη ειδική ικανότητα του Uria. Στέλνω αυτήν την κάρτα παγίδα στο Νεκροταφείο και μετά.....

Και μετά συνέβη κάτι φοβερό, το Ιερό θηρίο που πριν από λίγο είχε καταστραφεί, επανήλθε στην αρένα μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια όλων. Τότε ο Νεφλίτης ανέλαβε να τους διαφωτίσει:

-Σαν Άρχοντας της Φωτιάς, ο Uria μπορεί να επιστρέφει όταν πετάω μια παγίδα στο Νεκροταφείο.

-Τώρα πες αντίο στο δικέφαλο τέρας σου! Έπε ο Νεφλίτης και η επίθεση του θηρίου, διέλυσε το δράκο του και του αφαίρεσε 200 πόντους ζωής.

-Στάσου ηλίθιε! Είπε τότε ο Neo και αποκάλυψε την ανάποδη κάρτα του η οποία ήταν η Χρονοεπιστροφή (Chrono Return) Ξέρω κι εγώ κολπάκια! Με αυτήν την κάρτα φέρνω πίσω το δράκο μου με τη δύναμη που είχε όταν τον κατέστρεψες. Και με το Νόμισμα του Πτεροδάκτυλου, τραβάω τρεις κάρτες από την τράπουλα και αν έχουν τη λέξη RANGER στον τίτλο, μπορώ να τις καλέσω αυτόματα αν θέλω. Όμως θα κάνω κάτι άλλο, με τη μαγική κάρτα Zyu Blaster, θα ενισχύσω κι άλλο τη δύναμη του δράκου μου κατά 800 ώστε να καταστρέψω τον Uria άλλη μια φορά.

Με την επίθεση του δράκου, ο Uria καταστράφηκε και πάλι και οι πόντοι ζωής του έπεσαν τώρα στους 2600.

-Σπατάλησες το γύρο σου Neo. Όσο έχω κάρτες παγίδες να πετάω, ο Uria δεν μπορεί ποτέ να καταστραφεί. Όπως κι έγινε. Και τώρα παίζω το Βάζο της Απληστίας που μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω άλλες δύο κάρτες, έπειτα θα ενεργοποιήσω την Αντί-Μαγεία κι έτσι η μαγική σου κάρτα αχρηστεύεται. Και για φινάλε θα παίξω την κάρτα αρένας Έκπτωτος Παράδεισος. Τώρα όχι μόνο το τέρας σου αποδυναμώθηκε, αλλά με την επίδραση της μαγικής μου κάρτας, μπορώ να τραβάω δύο κάρτες σε κάθε γύρο, αυτό είναι αρκετό για μένα ώστε να βάλω τώρα τρεις μαγικές κάρτες ανάποδα.

-Τρεις μαγικές κάρτες; Τέλεια....

-Μαθαίνεις γρήγορα βλέπω. Θυσιάζω τις τρεις μαγικές κάρτες για να καλέσω το δεύτερο Ιερό Θηρίο. Hamon. Ο Άρχοντες του Κεραυνού!!! (4000)

Και μέσα από τις αστραπές, βγήκε κι αυτός.

-Hamon! Επίθεση! Δείξε πως είναι οι αληθινές αστραπές! Διέταξε τότε και οι κεραυνοί του, έψησαν το δράκο του Neo.

-Ο Δικέφαλος Δράκος μου! ΟΧΙ!!! Και σαν επακόλουθο, ο Neo έπεσε στους 3600 πόντους ζωής.

-Να σου γνωρίσω την ειδική ικανότητα του Hamon. Όταν καταστρέφει ένα τέρας σε μάχη, χάνεις 1000 πόντους ζωής επιπλέον. Αλλά μη φοβάσαι, δε θα πονέσει...εμένα... Μόλις το είπε αυτό ο επόμενος κεραυνός χτύπησε κατευθείαν τον Neo και μαζί με τους 1000 πόντους που έχασε, τον ξετίναξε και τον έριξε κάτω.

-Ανάθεμά σε..... !!! Άρχισε αυτός να εκνευρίζεται. καθώς σηκωνόταν όρθιος αλλά οι πόντοι του είχαν πέσει κι άλλο στους 2600.

Ξαφνικά τα δυο αυτά θηρία άρχισαν να ακτινοβολούν και η κατάσταση έγινε ακόμα πιο περίεργη.

-Τι συμβαίνει τώρα; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mars.

-Είναι πολύ απλό, η μονομαχία μας έχει επιπτώσεις και στον πραγματικό κόσμο, κάθε μαχητικό πνεύμα απορροφάται από τα ιερά θηρία και σε λίγο δε θα μείνει τίποτα.

-Και γιατί δεν απορροφάς και το πνεύμα του Neo τότε; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Το δικό του πνεύμα απέχει πολύ από τα δικά σας. Ο θυμός και η οργή του τροφοδοτούν τώρα το μαχητικό του πνεύμα και το έχουν αναβαθμίσει, σε τέτοιο σημείο που έδωσε νέα ζωή στα Ιερά Θηρία και με τη νέα αυτή δύναμη θα πάρω το θρόνο του και θα γίνω εγώ Φαραώ!!! Τώρα ας τελειώσουμε αυτή τη μονομαχία!!!

«Έχει δίκιο, πρέπει α κάνω κάτι και γρήγορα, κρατώ τον Όσιρη αλλά χρειάζεται να θυσιάσω τρία τέρατα και δεν έχω κανένα, θα προσπαθήσω να κερδίσω χρόνο προς το παρόν και θα πετάξω τον Όσιρη και τον Πράσινο Ranger στο Νεκροταφείο, ίσως με βοηθήσουν αργότερα.»

-Εντάξει!!! Τραβάω!!! Παίζω ένα τέρας σε θέση άμυνας, επίσης δεν θα σε αφήσω να επιτεθείς για τρεις γύρους καθώς ενεργοποιώ τα Σπαθιά του Αποκαλυπτικού Φωτός! Τέλος παίζω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Αυτό ήταν όλο; Έτσι σχεδιάζεις να νικήσεις τα θηρία; Μην τα προσβάλεις, άλλωστε θα επιτεθώ είτε σου αρέσει είτε όχι, χάρη στον Έκπτωτο Παράδεισο, τραβάω άλλες δύο κάρτες και μάλιστα η μία είναι ότι χρειάζομαι. Με τη μαγική κάρτα Σκάβοντας για Μαγικές Πέτρες, μπορώ να παίξω άλλη μια φορά μια μαγική κάρτα από το Νεκροταφείο μου. Και διαλέγω την Αντί-Μαγεία! Αποχαιρέτα λοιπόν τα σπαθιά στο! Τώρα Hamon επίθεση! Κατάστρεψε το ανάποδο τέρας του!

Φαινομενικά η επίθεση ήταν επιτυχής αλλά ο Neo είχε άλλη γνώμη κι ας έχασε άλλους 1000 πόντους ζωής.

-Συγγνώμη που σε απογοητεύω Νεφλίτη αλλά μόλις κατέστρεψες την Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon, όχι μόνο χάνεις τον Hamon, αλλά και 1000 πόντους ζωής...

-Αδύνατον!

Ήταν όμως πολύ δυνατόν και οι πόντοι του έγιναν 1600.

-Την πάτησες ανόητε! Έπεσες με τα μούτρα στη παγίδα μου! Τώρα τελείωνε το γύρο σου!

-Δεν θα τελειώσει μόνο ο γύρος μου, αλλά κι εσύ το ίδιο! Uria! Επίθεση!!!

-Όλα τελείωσαν! Φώναξε η Sailor Venus.

-Όχι ακόμα! Ενεργοποιώ την ανάποδη κάρτα μου με το όνομα Ρωγμή! Αντίο Uria!!!

-Τι τύχη...!!!

-Δε θα το έλεγα...!

-Απλά με καθυστερείς! Δεν μπορείς να σταματήσεις τα θηρία!!!

-Καλά...Σειρά μου! Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Ο τελευταίος σου γύρος! Η κίνησή μου τώρα! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Αφιέρωση Ανάστασης! Τώρα που το τέρας μου καταστράφηκε, μπορώ να καταστρέψω ένα δικό σου αλλά είσαι τυχερός μιας και δεν είχες τέρας! Αλλά επίσης μπορώ να καλέσω και πάλι ένα δικό μου τέρας σε θέση άμυνας. Γι αυτό Επέστρεψε και πάλι HAMON!!!

Όπως κι έγινε...

-Μετά θα ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική ικανότητα του Uria πετώντας μια παγίδα στο Νεκροταφείο μου! Uria γύρνα στην αρένα!!!

Και επέστρεψε και αυτός...

-Τώρα ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Ένωση Φαντασμάτων. Πρώτα πετάω δύο κάρτες αό το χέρι μου στο Νεκροταφείο και έτσι μου δίνεται η δυνατότητα να καλέσω αυτά! Σύμβολα Ένωσης Φαντασμάτων!

Και κάλεσε τρία από αυτά...

-Όμως τα χειρότερα μόλις έρχονται για σένα Neo! Θυσιάζω αυτά τα τρία σύμβολα για να καλέσω το τρίτο και τελευταίο Ιερό Θηρίο! Τώρα τα πράγματα δεν είναι απλά άσχημα για σένα, είναι πολύ πολύ χειρότερα!!!

Τότε μια γαλάζια ακτίνα χτύπησε το έδαφος το οποίο άρχισε σιγά σιγά να φθείρεται και να αναδύεται το τελευταίο Ιερό Θηρίο:

-Ορίστε! Ο RAVIEL!!! Ο ΑΡΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΤΩΝ ΦΑΝΤΑΣΜΑΤΩΝ!!!

Όταν εμφανίστηκε κι αυτός η ακτινοβολίες ξεκίνησαν και πάλι αλλά ακόμα πιο δυνατές.

-Όχι...τα πνεύματα χάνονται σιγά σιγά...Κορίτσια...! Είστε καλά;

-Ναι...Νίκησε τη μονομαχία!!! Εμείς θα είμαστε μια χαρά! Του είπε με δυσκολία η Sailor Moon.

«Πώς όμως...; Δεν έχω τέρατα στην αρένα κι αυτός έχει όλα τα Θηρία του μπροστά μου, η επόμενη κάρτα που θα τραβήξω, θα κρίνει τη σωτηρία του κόσμου...Σε παρακαλώ Καρδιά των Καρτών.... Mako...οδηγήστε με...» Είπε ο Neo στον εαυτό του και τράβηξε την κάρτα του, όταν την είδε, χαμογέλασε:

-Καιρός να τελειώνουμε!!!

-Τι τράβηξες;!!!

-Το εργαλείο της καταστροφής σου!!! Χρησιμοποιώ τη μαγεία της Αναγέννησης Τέρατος για να φέρω ένα τέρας μου πίσω. Και διαλέγω τον Πράσινο Ranger!!! (3500) Και τώρα που κλήθηκε ένα τέρας, μπορώ να ενεργοποιήσω την παγίδα μου! Τη Μαζική Θυσία! Χάρη σε αυτήν, όλα τα Ιερά Θηρία σου, θα καταστραφούν τώρα!!!

Μόλις το είπε, και τα τρία του τέρατα, χάθηκαν, το ίδιο και ο Πράσινος Ranger.

-Και τι έκανες τώρα; Κατέστρεψες και το δικό σου τέρας.

-Κλεισ'το για να τελειώσω την κίνησή μου!!! Μπορώ ακόμα να καλέσω κανονικά ένα τέρας. Και θα επιλέξω την αγαπημένη μου κάρτα! Τον Άγριο Ξιφομάχο Κέλτη!!! (1400) Και με αυτήν θα σε καταστρέψω!!!

-Πώς θα το κάνεις αυτό;

-Αν το κλείσεις θα σου πω!!! Θα παίξω αυτό!!! ΤΟ ΜΑΝΙΑΣΜΕΝΟ ΠΡΙΣΜΑ!!!

-Και τι κάνει αυτό...;

-Πρώτα πετάω όλες τις κάρτες που έχω στο χέρι μου! Μετά δεν θα σταματήσω να τραβάω μέχρι να πέσω σε μια μαγική κάρτα ή παγίδα! Στο μεταξύ για κάθε κάρτα τέρατος που θα τραβάω, μπορώ να σου επιτεθώ με ένα τέρας μου που έχει δύναμη 2000 πόντους και κάτω!!!

-Όχι!!!

-Ήρθε η ώρα να το πληρώσεις! Με άκουσες;!!! ΘΑ ΤΟ ΠΛΗΡΩΣΕΙΣ ΠΟΛΥ ΑΚΡΙΒΑ!!!

-Αδύνατον...Δεν έχω κανένα τέρας...!

-Όλα τελείωσαν!!! Τραβάω την πρώτη μου κάρτα!!! Τράβηξα τον Neo-Red Ranger! Κι αφού είναι τέρας, ο ξιφομάχος μου μπορεί να επιτεθεί!! ΠΗΓΑΙΝΕ!!!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Ο πολεμιστής του Neo, επιτέθηκε και τον άφησε με 200 πόντους μόνο. Όμως ο Neo μόλις ζεσταινόταν...

-Τραβάω τη δεύτερη κάρτα!!! Κι άλλο τέρας!!! Επίθεση!!!

Και ο ξιφομάχος επιτέθηκε για δεύτερη φορά...

-ΤΡΑΒΑΩ ΠΑΛΙ!!! ΚΙ ΑΛΛΟ ΤΕΡΑΣ!!!

Τρίτη επίθεση από τον Κέλτη Ξιφομάχο...Και ο Neo εκδήλωνε κι άλλο την οργή του...

-ΤΡΑΒΑΩ ΞΑΝΑ!!! ΑΛΛΟ ΕΝΑ ΤΕΡΑΣ!!! ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ!!!

Άλλη μια επίθεση. Στο μεταξύ οι πόντοι ζωής του είχαν ήδη μηδενιστεί αλλά τον Neo δεν τον ενδιέφερε αυτό...

-ΞΑΝΑΤΡΑΒΑΩ!!! ΑΚΟΜΑ ΕΝΑ ΤΕΡΑΣ!!!

Ακόμα μία επίθεση...

-ΤΡΑΒΑΩ ΠΑΛΙ!!! ΚΙ ΑΛΛΟ ΤΕΡΑΣ!!! ΚΕΛΤΗ ΞΙΦΟΜΑΧΕ ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ΞΑΝΑ!!!

Τίποτα δεν φαινόταν ικανό να τον σταματήσει...Συνέχιζε να τον σφυροκοπά χωρίς κανένα έλεος. Τίποτα και κανείς δε φαινόταν αρκετά ικανό να τον εμποδίσει να εκδικηθεί το θάνατο της αγαπημένης του...

-ΑΛΛΗ ΜΙΑ ΚΑΡΤΑ!!! ΑΛΛΟ ΕΝΑ ΤΕΡΑΣ!!! ΧΤΥΠΑ ΠΑΛΙ ΞΙΦΟΜΑΧΕ ΜΟΥ!!! ΧΤΥΠΑ ΤΟΝ!!! ΚΑΝ'ΤΟΝ ΝΑ ΥΠΟΦΕΡΕΙ ΟΠΩΣ ΥΠΕΦΕΡΑ ΚΙ ΕΓΩ!!! ΚΑΝ'ΤΟΝ ΝΑ ΠΛΗΡΩΣΕΙ!!!

Ο Άγριος Ξιφομάχος Κέλτης επιτέθηκε άλλες τρεις φορές αλλά και πάλι δεν ήταν αρκετές για τον Neo. Στην τέταρτη φορά, η Sailor Moon που δεν μπορούσε να το βλέπει άλλο, έτρεξε κοντά του και του άρπαξε το χέρι παρακαλώντας τον:

-Σε παρακαλώ Neo! Όχι άλλο...!!!

-Άφησέ με!!! Της είπε αυτός σε έντονο ύφος.

-Δεν το βλέπεις; Νίκησες, μπορείς να σταματήσεις τώρα...

-Έχεις δίκιο...Αρκετή ενέργεια σπατάλησα γι αυτόν...Είπε τότε ο Neo καθώς άρχισε να ηρεμεί και μάλιστα η κάρτα που είχε τραβήξει από την τράπουλα, ήταν της Sailor Jupiter...Όμως δεν είχε τελειώσει με τον διαλυμένο αντίπαλό του. Έτρεξε προς το μέρος του, τον έπιασε από το λαιμό και τον ρωτούσε επίμονα:

-Τώρα λέγε!!! Πού βρίσκεται το πνεύμα της Mako;!!! Λέγε γρήγορα!!! Που βρίσκεται;!!!!!!

Όμως δεν έπαιρνε απάντηση παρόλα αυτά ο Neo επέμενε...

-Σε ρώτησα κάτι!!! Λέγε!!! Πού είναι;!!!

Ούτε τώρα πήρε απάντηση. Η Sailor Moon και οι άλλες απλά παρακολουθούσαν με δάκρυα στα μάτια χωρίς να είναι σε θέση να βοηθήσουν...Και ο Neo έχασε και πάλι τη ψυχραιμία του και μέσα στους λυγμούς του, τον σήκωσε ψηλά:

**-ΚΑΘΑΡΜΑ!!! ΠΟΥ ΕΙΝΑΙ Η ****MAKO****;!!! ΠΕΣ ΜΟΥ!!!**

Όμως το αποτέλεσμα έμεινε το ίδιο...Τόσο που ο Neo δεν άντεξε κι έπεσε στα γόνατα ενώ τα δάκρυά του έπεφταν πάνω στην κάρτα του. Όταν σηκώθηκε και πάλι, τράβηξε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας...:

-Και τώρα δε θα σε σώσει τίποτα ΑΠΟ ΤΗ ΛΗΘΗ!!! Είπε ο Neo και αφού τον πέταξε ξανά κάτω, με μια κίνηση του χεριού του, οι σκιές τον κατάπιαν μια για πάντα και μετά το Βασίλειο των Σκιών εξαφανίστηκε.

Όταν η μονομαχία τελείωσε, η ενέργεια που είχε χαθεί, επέστρεψε στους αρχικούς κατόχους της.

«Τα κατάφερα....Εκπληρώθηκε ο όρκος που έδωσα...» Σκεφτόταν καθώς οι άλλες Πολεμίστριες Sailor έτρεχαν κοντά του

-Μπράβο Neo! Το ήξερα ότι θα τα κατάφερνες! Του είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Ευχαριστώ...Ο κόσμος σώθηκε, απάντησε αυτός, έπειτα έβγαλε την κάρτα της Sailor Jupiter από την τράπουλα και είπε:

«Mako...Αν δεν ήσουν εσύ...Δεν θα μπορούσα ποτέ να νικήσω...Σε ευχαριστώ...»

Καθώς την κρατούσε, εκείνη άρχισε να ακτινοβολεί ένα ζεστό πράσινο φως το οποίο άρχισε να παίρνει σχήμα, αλλά ήταν τόσο δυνατό που ο Neo έκλεισε τα μάτια του. Όταν τα άνοιξε λίγα λεπτά μετά, δεν πίστευε αυτό που έβλεπε:

-Ονειρεύομαι...Δεν μπορεί να είναι αλήθεια....

Τότε εκείνη τον πλησίασε και τον φίλησε με τρυφερότητα λέγοντάς του:

-Τι λες τώρα γι αυτό...; Δεν κοιμάσαι...

Αυτός δεν απάντησε το μόνο που ήταν σε θέση να κάνει ήταν να πέσει στην αγκαλιά της, εκείνη τον κρατούσε σφιχτά και δεν τον άφηνε με τίποτα

-Χάρη στους Αιγύπτιους θεούς είμαι πάλι εδώ...

-Μα...πώς..;

-Όταν χάθηκα στο κάστρο, οι θεοί διατήρησαν το πνεύμα μου ακέραιο και όταν νίκησες στη μονομαχία, ελευθερώθηκα.

-Χαίρομαι τόσο που σε ξαναβρήκα...Δεν ξέρεις πώς ήμουν όλο αυτό το διάστημα...

-Ξέρω ξέρω...του είπε εκείνη χαμογελώντας

-Τώρα ένα μου μένει να κάνω...Είπε τότε ο Neo κι έπιασε τις τρεις κάρτες των Ιερών Θηρίων για να πει!

-Αρκετά προβλήματα μας δημιούργησαν, είναι καιρός να τελειώνουμε. Είπε και τις έσκισε σε πολλά μικρά κομμάτια για να τις παρασύρει ο αέρας μακριά για πάντα...

-Αυτό σημαίνει πως η αποστολή μας τελείωσε...Συμπέρανε η Sailor Mercury.

-Σωστά, τα κατάφερες για μία ακόμα φορά, του είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Όλοι τα καταφέραμε, τη διόρθωσε αυτός, δεν θα τα κατάφερνα μόνος μου χωρίς την βοήθειά σας, τους είπε και τις μάζεψε όλες γύρω του και δώσανε τα χέρια υποσχόμενοι να μείνουν ενωμένοι σε κάθε κίνδυνο...

114


End file.
